


Dinner Time

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra’s attempts to feel useful only put more pressure on her daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘family’ prompt in fan_flashworks.

Bethany walked into Gamlen’s apartment, her steps slow. Shrugging her cloak off, she hung it on the peg near the doorway, and leaned her staff against the wall. It had been a long day.

“You’re back!” Mother’s voice was unusually cheerful. She was standing by the smoky fire, stirring a pot suspended above it. “I thought we might have an old-fashioned family dinner. Where’s your sister?”

It took Bethany a moment to recollect. She rubbed her forehead. “She’s – ah – gone to see Anders,” she said.

“Your Fereldan friend?” Leandra said. “Well, she'd better be back soon.”

Mother started filling the bowls. Gamlen walked through from the adjoining room, rubbing his hands together.

“Finally you start earning your keep, Leandra,” he said, taking a seat. “I haven’t had a proper meal in days.”

“We could start having family dinners, if you all manage to get back in time.”

“We have things to do, Mother,” Bethany said, sitting down at the table. “They don’t take dinner time into account.”

“You’ll just have to try harder.” Leandra put a bowl of stew down in front of her. “Family is important. Now where's your sister?”

Bethany sighed, picked up her spoon and dug in.


End file.
